


The Wolf

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Series: The Wolf [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Bar, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Addiction, Song Lyrics, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: Armie doesn’t try to hide or control his physical needs. His addiction makes him act in the most animalistic ways. Timothée voluntarily reciprocates.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: The Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930693
Comments: 34
Kudos: 178





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Just... An excuse to post porn. Originally written for a different fandom, but it fits. Hope you enjoy! ♥

**I wanna jack it, smack it  
You know the shit that turns you on?  
I wanna lick it, kiss it  
I'll give you everything you want**

**Ooh, howling out your name  
Ooh, red like champagne  
Ooh, you're gonna feel the vibes  
When the wolf comes out tonight**

The music is loud - the beat thrumming in his chest as Armie lets his eyes scan the crowd of the busy club. He’s feeling restless and anxious, as if he hadn’t slept in days. His hands are shaking slightly and his cock is hard, pressing up against the denim of his jeans. He needs his fix and he needs it now.

He has been exchanging heated looks with someone he’d spotted right after he had come in. The guy is absolutely gorgeous with his brown curls falling into his face and his sultry green eyes peeking out from underneath them. His lips are plump and pink from sucking on the straw of his drink while batting his eyelashes at Armie. The man immediately decides that the guy is going home with him, but then he lets his eyes wander around the room for a few seconds and when he turns back, the guy is nowhere in sight. Armie is getting frustrated.

Just as he is about to head upstairs to see if the beauty is dancing somewhere on the balcony above the dancefloor, he spots his lanky form at the bar. He is leaning on his elbow, looking bored and impatient, as it seems that his dance partner has left him. Armie grabs his chance and strides over to the bar. He smoothly slides up next to the guy and makes sure their shoulders are touching. The brown haired beauty swiftly turns around and looks up at him with big eyes. His lips slightly part in shock and Armie can’t help but grin, his stomach tightening in satisfaction already.

“So, are we gonna make eye contact all night, or are you coming home with me?” He brings his hand up and tucks a curl behind the guy’s ear, feeling bold and excited. 

“I… We… I mean, what?” the guy stutters, still gaping at Armie with big, sparkly eyes.

“Let me rephrase that for you,” Armie says, his voice low and seductive. “You’re gorgeous and I want you.”

“You,” the guy swallows and blinks dazedly. “You do?”

“I do,” Armie says, sounding calm and collected while he actually is anything but. He’s getting more anxious by the minute and he isn’t sure what he would do if the guy turns him down.

“I, ehm…” The guy shoots a glance over his shoulder and bites his lip. He seems to consider the option for a moment, before he turns back to Armie. “I’d have to let my friend know that I’m leaving.”

Armie almost wants to exhale in relief, but he keeps himself together and grins cheekily. 

“Yes, you should do that,” Armie says. The guy nods and turns around, taking a few steps, before he goes back to facing Armie and holds out his hand, blushing slightly.

“I’m Timothée,” he says when Armie takes his fingers in his. He brings them up to his mouth and kisses the back of them. “Timmy, really,” he adds breathily.

“Armie,” the man answers, squeezing his fingers. He winks at Timothée and the guy flushes even brighter, before he turns around in search for his friend. Armie’s cock twitches again.

* * *

Armie pushes Timmy up against the dark wall of his bedroom a little later, kissing him roughly as he slips his hands down over the firm, jean covered globes of his ass. The guy keens against his lips and thrusts his hips up, making their groins collide. Armie grunts lowly and bites down on Timmy’s bottom lip, roughly pulling on his hair. Timmy breaks the kiss and throws his head back against the wall, gasping for breath already. Armie immediately sucks down on his neck and slides his hands up along Timmy’s waist. He doesn’t know this man at all, the small talk they have exchanged on the drive to Armie’s apartment hasn’t informed him about more than the guy’s name, age and occupation, but he doesn’t care. This is just another one night stand, one that he needs to keep functioning and one that would satisfy him for a while, at least for a few hours. He isn’t going to make it into anything more than it is.

Armie grabs the hem of Timmy’s shirt and yanks it up and over his head, throwing it carelessly over his shoulder, only for it to land somewhere on the floor. He connects their lips in a heated kiss and lets his hands slide up over Timmy’s sides again. He quickly moves then to the front, slipping his palms over the flat chest he finds. His breathing hitches when he feels the hard metal of a piercing, bolted right through Timmy’s left nipple. He grunts low in his throat and bites the man’s lip, pulling him away from the wall. 

“So fucking hot,” he breathes against Timmy’s lips. He grabs the waistband of Timmy’s jeans and undoes them with swift fingers, pushing them over his hips before the other man can protest. Not that Armie thinks that he would. He is already too far gone and Armie grins; he is an expert.

Timmy kicks off his shoes and breaks the kiss for a moment, bending over to take off his socks and his jeans. Armie grabs him around the neck with his right hand, the left one sliding into his curls. He pulls him closer again, resuming the game their tongues had been playing. The guy shivers in his arms and moans against his lips, rolling his hips up against Armie’s thigh. The older man can feel how hard he is and it makes his own balls tingle inside his boxers. His stomach twists, lust, want and _need_ forming a dangerous combination. One that Armie can’t seem to get rid of, whatever he does. One that is going to be dominant once again.

He sucks on Timmy’s tongue for a few more seconds, before he pulls back and walks him to the bed with his hand around his throat, squeezing slightly. Timmy’s eyes widen and he bites his lip in anticipation. Armie can see the familiar twinkle of fear in them, but he radiates excitement overall and it makes Armie’s chest tighten. With a forceful, but careful push he throws Timmy down on the mattress and smirks when the man gasps for breath, his airways now fully expanded again. 

With the fire in his eyes and a dirty grin on his face, Armie pulls his shirt over his head, lets his jeans drop to the floor and toes off his shoes and socks. He sees Timmy’s eyes travel down along his body and the guy bites his lip as they linger at his crotch. Armie doesn’t have to look down to know what has drawn Timmy’s attention. He is more than generously sized and his underwear is tight enough for the other man to probably see every detail.

“Oh, God,” Timmy whispers, momentarily speechless. He licks his lips and shuffles back on the bed, until he is close enough to lie down and let his head rest on the pillows. He spreads his legs a little and rotates his hips, still staring at Armie’s clothed arousal.

Armie bites back an animalistic growl and sinks down on the bed on his knees. He grabs Timmy’s hips and roughly yanks him closer. He hooks his fingers behind the waistband of his briefs and pulls them down without giving Timmy the time to realize what his next move is going to be. He wants the guy, he needs to be buried deep inside him and feel that satisfying release again. The release that will help him feel calm for a few hours, before it will fade and the restless, anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach will flare up again. He discards the underwear onto the floor and bites the inside of his cheek, studying Timmy’s nude form closely. The guy is very pale, his freckles and moles a sharp contrast against his skin and Armie’s mouth waters. His skin looks soft and smooth with not a patch of hair in sight and when Armie lets his eyes wander down, he notices that Timmy shaves. His cock is long and hard, lying heavily against the smooth skin of his stomach. 

“Fuck, I could eat you,” Armie confesses, not even a tad ashamed. He wants to devour Timothée.

“What’s stopping you?” the younger man asks, cocking his eyebrow and biting his bottom lip seductively. Armie actually does growl this time and he flips Timmy over in the blink of an eye, roughly pulling him up on his knees. The man falls forward onto his elbows and quietly moans into the dark comforter of Armie’s bed. Armie slides both of his hands up over Timmy’s thighs and cups the firm globes of his ass, squeezing roughly. Timmy moans and pushes his hips back against Armie’s hands. The older man grins darkly. He has found the perfect match for his needs for the night. The guy is eager and just as horny as he is.

He pulls his right hand back and lets it land on Timmy’s skin with a loud smack, leaving a red handprint behind. The curly haired man gasps for breath, pants and then leans into the abuse, silently asking for more. Armie does the same with his left hand, smacking Timmy’s other cheek and coloring them identically. He studies the result for a moment, before the restless feeling in his stomach forces him to move on. He dives forward and licks a fat stripe up along Timmy’s crease, flicking the tip of his tongue over the twitching entrance. Timmy shudders in his hold and whimpers pathetically, pushing his ass back against Armie’s face. The older man spanks him again and steadies his hips, before pushing his tongue through the first ring of muscles. 

“Armie, nngh, oh!” Timmy fists the sheets and spreads his legs a little more. He can’t even remember the last time he has been manhandled like this and he hadn’t been aware of the fact that he had been craving it, until Armie had showed up. The man radiates animalistic lust, like a predator hunting for his prey. The dark and hungry look in his eyes had made Timmy’s knees weak from the second they had made eye contact and he doesn’t regret going home with the man for a second. His thighs quiver when Armie laps at his ass, pushing his tongue deeper as he determinedly eats him out. His cock throbs between his legs and he knows that if he were to touch himself now, he’d be gone. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Armie murmurs against his ass, pulling his tongue back and kissing the tight skin. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, your eyes will roll back in your head.”

“Uhng, do it… Fuck, just do it!” Timmy shoots forward on the mattress, pulling free from Armie’s grip, before he rolls over onto his back again and spreads his legs, presenting Armie with his prize. The man’s eyes darken even more. He crawls forward between Timmy’s legs and hovers over him, his arms supporting him on the mattress next to Timmy’s head. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds, before Armie leans in and presses their lips together in a hungry kiss. Timmy hums into his mouth, tasting himself on his tongue and he bucks his hips up, rubbing his erection against Armie’s clothed one. Armie grunts low in his throat and breaks the kiss, his breathing heavy. He moves to the side a bit and blindly reaches into the drawer of his nightstand, grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube. He barely contains himself from ripping off his own boxers, opting to quickly shimmy out of them instead. He throws them over his shoulder and doesn’t care where they land. He settles himself on his knees between Timmy’s legs, tears open the foil package and rolls the rubber down over his cock. Then, he uncaps the lube and squirts a fair amount on his fingers. 

“Do you need…?” Armie doesn’t even finish his question, before Timmy is wildly shaking his head. 

“No, God, no. I love it when it hurts a little,” he breathes, a small grin forming on his face. Armie chuckles and spreads the lube over his cock with shaking fingers, before discarding the bottle somewhere between the sheets. He wants to yank on his own hair, he is that anxious, but he knows that he will feel better soon. As soon as he has gotten his fix.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” he groans, before he grabs Timmy’s legs, throws them over his shoulders and leans forward, almost folding the other man in half. Timmy gasps and looks up at him with wide eyes, almost like a deer caught in the headlights. Armie smirks, thinking that he really does feel like a predator now.

As he supports himself on his hand next to Timmy’s head, he takes a hold of the base of his cock with the other, guiding it to Timmy’s entrance. He watches Timmy take a deep breath and then he pushes and sinks in all the way to the hilt. The guy’s eyes squeeze shut tightly and his mouth falls open into a silent scream. He is gasping for breath, almost as if he is breathing through the pain of being stretched like this and Armie shivers. This is what he lives for.

When the pain subsides, Timmy wraps his arms around Armie’s neck and pulls him closer. His knees are almost touching his shoulders and his cock is rubbing up against Armie’s washboard stomach, sending hot sparks up and down his spine. The tip of his cock is shiny with precum and leaves a sticky trail on Armie’s skin. He digs his nails into the back of Armie’s shoulders and silently begs for him to start moving.

A sly grin spreads out over Armie’s face and he pulls back, leaving only the tip inside, before he slams back in. Timmy moans loudly and arches up from the bed, his ass clenching. Armie is big, _very big_ and he knows that Timmy is feeling the effects of the lack of preparation. He probably feels stretched to his limit. When he pulls back and thrusts in again, angling his hips slightly upwards, Timmy shudders, whimpers and then cries out in pleasure. Armie immediately knows he has hit Timmy’s spot and he repeats his action, slamming in so hard, his balls smack against Timmy’s ass. 

“I’m not even gonna last like this,” Timmy pants, his face flushed and his eyes wide. He is so worked up from their foreplay and Armie is hitting all of his pleasure spots like a pro. He can already feel his orgasm drifting to the surface and he tries to suppress it by taking deep breaths. 

“Bet I could make you come twice,” Armie grunts, thrusting rhythmically into Timmy’s tight entrance. He rotates his hips and smirks at Timmy’s reaction. The guy gasps and then moans loudly. His thighs start shaking against Armie’s torso and his heels are digging into the back of Armie’s neck.

“Fuck, Armie!” he shouts, throwing his head back against the pillow and tightening his hold on the man’s neck. His hips buck up as the first trickles of cum start to run down his erect cock, before a heavy spurt shoots up and lands on his chest. The muscles in his ass twitch around Armie’s cock and the man hisses, before he picks up his pace and fucks Timmy harder. He is definitely going to make him come twice.

Timmy shakes violently and holds on to Armie’s shoulders, riding out his orgasm. The last drops of cum haven’t even left his body, before he can feel the tightening in his groin area again. His cock stays hard as a rock, as Armie batters his prostate like a mad man. This guy is relentless and probably the best fuck he’s ever had. As he looks up into Armie’s eyes, glazed over with lust, he sees a dangerous sparkle there and thinks that maybe, there is more to Armie’s need for sex, but he doesn’t ponder over it for too long.

He thrusts his hips up into Armie’s movements and glances down between their bodies. His cock is still very hard, the head an angry purple and covered in thick, milky cum. He can’t believe that he is still hard and up for more, but he also doesn’t want it to end. 

“Fucking love your ass,” Armie grunts, digging his knees into the mattress to gain more leverage. He speeds up his thrusts and brings his face down to Timmy’s, kissing him breathlessly. He bites into the guy’s bottom lip and tugs on it, before he licks it and lets his mouth hang open, moaning hoarsely. As his left hand keeps supporting his weight, he brings his right hand between their bodies and wraps his strong, warm fingers arounds Timmy’s erection. His thumb slides over the wet slit, collecting the cum and the newly formed drop of precum, before he fists the hard organ in time with the rhythm of his hips.

“You’re a fucking animal,” Timmy breathes, a slight chuckle in his voice. He slips his fingers into Armie’s hair and tightens his hold, tugging on the strands. He can feel the first tingles of his upcoming second orgasm in his lower stomach.

“Thanks,” Armie grunts, smirking darkly. He bites his lip and groans when he feels his balls tighten. His toes start curling and his stomach grows hot. He knows he is close and that the orgasm is going to be satisfying as fuck, but he needs for Timmy to come first, because he knows from experience that he is going to pass out the second he finishes and pulls out. His body never agrees with the combination of over exertion and anxiousness.

He fists Timmy harder and flicks his wrist every time it slides over the wet tip of the guy’s cock, running his thumb over the sensitive strip of skin beneath the rim. Timmy starts shuddering violently and pants, sounding almost out of breath. 

“Armie, Armie, Armie!” He throws his head back, pulls on Armie’s hair roughly and screams loudly, as his second orgasm crashes over him in heavy waves. Cum decorates his stomach and chest, even reaching up to cling to Armie’s skin. The second wave of release feels even more intense than the first one and he whimpers pathetically, trying to catch his breath.

Armie grins and finally lets himself go, thrusting into Timmy’s body as deep as he can go, before his hips stutter, his legs shake and he shoots his heavy load into the condom. He shouts his relief and rides out the overwhelming feeling of gratification, slowly thrusting in and out of Timmy’s ass, until the waves stop and the anxious feeling in his stomach turns into something calm and fluttery. Then, he pulls out, takes off the condom, throws it next to the bed and slumps down next to Timmy. The guy stretches his legs with a soft sigh and rolls over to Armie. The last thing Armie feels, before everything goes black, is how Timmy presses a kiss to his chest and settles down next to him, pulling the covers over them both.

* * *

When Armie wakes up the next morning, the sun is shining through his blinds and he blinks against the brightness of it. His head feels a little groggy and his body aches pleasantly. That’s when he remembers why the ache is there and he turns around, only to find the spot next to him empty, except for the little note on the pillow. He picks it up and squints at it, before a smirk forms around his lips and his stomach does a little flip.

[](https://ibb.co/GCsXhT7)

_Amazing. Next time you wanna tear someone apart, just gimme a call._  
x Timmy  
347-453-1896 

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate your comments ♥


End file.
